One thought to be Dead
by KrystalKlear1
Summary: What would the Autobots do if they discovered a fellow comrade who was long thought to be dead? Who is she? What secrets does her past hold? What secrets will be revealed?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. This is my second fanfic, so tell me what you think. No flames please. Should i expand on it? This story has my OC in it, but she is slightly different. **

_"This is Cybrotronian_," **When there are itallics, thats a flashbacks. **

**Deca-cycle=10 earth days**

**Orn= 13 earth hours**

* * *

One Who Was thought to be Dead

Watching my house burn brought back buried memories of my past, painful, regretted memories. Sometimes, I wish I hadn't followed my mentors' orders, and stayed on Cybrotron with the rest of the Autobots. Deep down, though, I knew I made the right choice of leaving my home planet and following the Allspark. Leaving my friends and family behind, and my new comrades to think I was killed was a hard decision, but it was the right one.

"_Nightblaster, why do you not approve of my actions?" I asked, honestly hurt and confused. _

"_It is simple, Starfire. You are special, and if you chose one side, you will become a target and be killed by the other. Becoming an Autobot has made you a target for the Decepticons," my mentor explained. _

"_Why am I so special?" I demanded. _

"_You are a triple changer, Starfire; most of which have been killed or have gone missing. They are extremely rare, and to add to that, you were sparked a Seeker, which are also rare, now. I am simply trying to protect you; I don't want you to end up dead like my sparkmate." _

"_I understand that, 'Blaster, but I'm an adult now, I'm not a youngling. 'Bee joined the Autobots a deca-cylce ago, and we are the same age. I'm a better fighter than you think I am."_

"_Do not say that!" the large, dark painted mech hissed. "I do not want you to grow up fighting, to live fighting, and die fighting. You have to much potential, Star. You are a beautiful, young femme who is not built for fighting. I want you to go back to the armory you got the alt form from, and return it, within one orn." _

"_But Nightblaster, I can't just return the jet! It doesn't work like that. I was told that once I have it, I cannot change back to my protoform." _

"_You can, and you will. Go now before I force you."_

"_Fine," I grumbled, walking toward the door of the apartment. I was going out, but not to the armory. _

"Are you hurt, sweetie?" a female paramedic asked, wrapping a blanket around my shoulders.

"No," I mumbled, not in the mood to talk.

"David, did you drop something?" she called over her shoulder.

It clicked in my head, I answered in my native tongue, Cybrotronian. The click that came out of my vocal processors must have sounded like an object hitting something.

"No," I said, in English this time. My eyes never leaving the bright orange flames licking toward the midnight black sky. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Temped to shrug it off, I ignored my surroundings once again, reluctantly going back to reviewing my memories.

_Walking down a side street leading away from my mentors' apartment, I weaved my way through the citizens, carful to not hit my sensitive wings on anything, or anyone. Turning a corner, I was oblivious to the ally and who might be in the shadows, until I was suddenly grabbed from behind, and a hand clasped over my mouth. _

"_Why are ya ova on dis side of da city, Starfire?" a deep velvety voice said, sending small shivers through my frame. _

"_My mentor was mad at me for joining the Autobots, so he wanted me to return the alt mode," I mumbled against the silver hand covering my mouth. _

"_Ya know ya can't do dat," he said. _

"_I know, so I left, making him think I was going to do as he said."_

"_What were ya plannin' ta doing?"_

"_I was going to the Autobot base. Uh, who are you again?" I asked._

"_Jazz," he said. _

_I felt my face heat up a few degrees. "Oh, right. Can you let go of my wing, please? It's not that comfortable."_

"'_Course," I felt his grasp lessen on my left wing, letting my frame lose some of its tension. _

"_So, what are you doing?" I turned around to face the saboteur, barely missing hitting him with my wing. _

"_Nothin' much, would ya like to get a cube of high grade with meh?" the silver mech asked. _

_I stared with wide optics for two astroseconds before controlling my expression, and another two before my processor decided to give me an answer. _

"_Sure," I smiled shyly. _

_Stepping back out into the crowded street, the silver saboteur took my hand in his and led the way, pulling me with him. _

A foreign metal puncturing an energon cable in my left arm brought me back to what was really happening. I jerked my arm away, dislodging the needle, and startling the paramedic.

"It's alright, honey. I'm just taking a blood sample for testing. If you inhaled any gases that may be harmful," she reassured me. When she reached for my arm again, I spoke up.

"No, I didn't, I was downstairs when the fire started, so I got out right away. You don't need to draw blood." Actually, I didn't have any blood, just energon. My human form, or holoform, is basically just a miniature size of my real self with the wings folded against my back, which was very uncomfortable, but I dealt with it and skin over the metal.

"I know, but I still need to do it, and it won't hurt."

"No, you don't," I said, narrowing my eyes in irritation. I stood up and walked away from her, and the rest of the paramedic and firefighters. I went over to my car, which was my real body, a Lamborghini Murcielago with blood red paint and pitch black trim lines. The interior was black leather, and all of the windows, even the windshield, tinted nearly as dark as the sky. I briefly looked at my reflection on the window, a five foot three, perfect hourglass shaped, long auburn hair with three black and three red streaks ending at my lower back, and bright blue eyes. The outfit I had on earlier that day clung to my body, a black mini skirt and a dark purple short sleeve shirt with purple stilettos. Leaning against the side, I spaced out again.

_Stumbling through the hallways in the Autobot base after drinking a dozen or so cubes of high grade, Jazz and I made our way to the private living quarter's section of the building. The club had been interesting to say the least, but in a good way. I was suddenly grabbed and pulled into a dark room and the door swished shut behind, blocking all light from the large hallway. After my optics adjusted to the change in lighting, a pair of bright blue ones shone brightly, less than an inch away from my face. _

"_Kiss me," I murmured. The saboteur gladly complied, silencing me further. _

"Danielle!"

I growled in frustration, I knew that voice anywhere. I watched out of the corner of my optic as the hated 'mother' stalked over to where I was standing, and glared at me.

"What the hell happened, and tell me why the house is on fire?!?!" she nearly screeched.

"I was on my computer on my deck, and all of a sudden the house burst into flames." She glared at me, before she slapped my face, hard. "What else do you want, Ann? A freakin' scientific theory as to why the house exploded? I'm not a damn scientist." I said, swatting her hand away, and watching her, tempted to smack her back, although it would be easy killing her by that simple action.

"You do not need to be saying those words, young lady. You will be grounded until the school year ends and that includes no TV, no computer, no hot tub, no cell phone, money, credit card, shopping, no sleepovers, no dates, and finally, no car," Ann spat.

I narrowed my eyes, the last one really ticking me off. "You're such a damn hypocrite, and how many times do I have to tell you? I have to have my car."

"Oh, no you don't missy. What I say goes, and you will also be working to help pay for a new house."

"No," I said, voice low, dangerous.

"What did you just say?" the human hissed.

"No, I will not do anything you just said. You're mad at me, fine. I'm gone, and I'll send you a check at the end of the month to pay for a new house. You hate me, you always have, and lately, the feelings been mutual. Good bye, mother," spitting the last word, I turned my back on my adopted mom and got into my car.

"You can't do that," she said, hysterical, her acting skills for sure.

"I can, and I will," I growled through the rolled down passenger window, parting with a death glare, before pealing out of the curb, and heading far away from Little Rock, Arkansas. _Next stop, my cousin Mikaela's house,_ I thought, flooring it down the empty highway toward Tranquility, California.

* * *

**R&R!!!! More reviews=more chapters, faster. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my wonderful readers/reviewers. Here is another chapter. Clarifactions:**

**A bond is when you plug into each other with a data cable. **

**A spark bond is when you bond the actuall sparks together. If the sparks except each other, then you are sparkmates**

**A solar cycle: 1 earth day**

* * *

Lost in my own thoughts was never a good thing for me. I had too many thoughts I never wanted to see again. Unfortunately, when I had time to kill, I always had flashbacks.

"_Why have you not returned the jet? But more importantly, __**where have you been all night?!?!**__" Nightblaster exploded as soon as I closed the door behind me to his apartment. _

"_I was…out," I mumbled, not wanting to meet his furious glare. _

"_Out __**where**__?"_

"_The…the Autobot base," I said, cringing under has stare. _

"_Why were you there all night?" the large mechs' voice had lost its anger edge to it, instead, a low, dangerous tone took over. _

"_I was…" _

"_You, what?" he asked. _

"_I was-"_

"_She was with meh, sir," the silver saboteur said, barging into the room like he lived here. _

"_Jazz," I groaned. He was just going to make things worse. _

"_And you are?" Nightblaster asked, irritation filling his voice. _

"_Designation: Jazz. Starfire was wid me last night. She was out late, so I wanted to make sure she got back alright, but it was late. We went to the base instead. I didn't mean to cause any trouble, sir," he said._

"_I appreciate your concern, but that still doesn't answer my question, Starfire. Why were at the base all night?"_

_Neither Jazz and or I answered, which only irritated 'Blaster further. "Well?"_

"_I, uh, well, we, you see…" to say I was nervous to what his reaction would be, is an understatement. _

"_Yes?" his glare returned with vengeance, making me shudder under his intense gaze. _

"_We bonded last night, and we are sparkmates," Jazz and I blurted out simultaneously. _

_Nightblasters' expression would have been hilarious, if not for the current situation, wide optics, open mouth, frozen in place, before…ah, there he goes, his CPU crashes. _

_The silver saboteur and I rushed to catch the large Nightblaster before he hit the floor. _

"_Well dat could have gone betta'," Jazz mumbled as we lowered the unconscious mech to the floor. _

"_No, really, I thought it turned out pretty good. Nothing like crashing a CPU or two in the process," I said sarcastically. I received a chuckled in response._

Watching the road, I decided to turn on the radio, but nothing but crappy talk shows were on, so I gave that up. Instead, I thought it would be a good idea to give my cousin a call.

After three rings, Mikaela answered. "Hello?" She sounded tired.

"Hey Mikaela, did I wake you?"

"Yeah, it's okay," she said, mid yawn.

"Sorry, but it's kind of important. I know this is kind of short notice, but can I come live with you?" I asked.

"What? Why?"

"Ann hates me, and when the house caught on fire, she blamed it on me, even though I wasn't in the house. She'll be okay, she has contacts, but I've had it with her. Please, 'Kaela?"

"Of course, Danny, but there's not much space here, But I agree with you, Ann's a bitch."

"Thanks Mikaela, are you sure it's okay? If not, I can go somewhere else," I suggested, although I had nowhere else to go.

"Shut up, you know I don't mind. When do you think you'll get here?" she asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon? I can pick you up from school," I said.

"That sounds good. Talk to you later," she said, yawning again.

"K, goodnight Mikaela," I said.

"'Night," she mumbled before hanging up and returning to dreamland. I sighed, only me and my thoughts once again.

_Three solar cycles after Nightblaster was told about Jazz and I, he was still mad at me. He thought I had made not one, two, or even three big mistakes, but four. The first one would be joining the Autobots, two, choosing to have an alt mode, three, bonding with Jazz, and the fourth, most important mistake, __**spark**__ bonding with Jazz. He said I was too young to be involved with things such as the military, and bonding with someone. _

_I did not regret any of the things I did. I'm glad I bonded with Jazz, we were meant for each other, and fit together as one. I had been alternating spending the night at the base with Jazz, and at the apartment with 'Blaster. My mentor and I may disagree on things, but we were still very close. I still loved to spend time with him. _

"_I've been thinking," Nightblaster said, breaking the silence of the apartment. "I don't like the choices you've made, but Jazz is a good mech, you chose well."_

_I chuckled, "I'll take that as a compliment. Thanks 'Blaster."_

"_Mmm, are there any other mechs there?" he asked. _

"_Of course there-oh, Primus, not like that, yes there are other mechs there, only friends, that stay at a distance, and a few femmes too."_

"_Good, one mech is enough." _

"_Sure," I said. The room fell silent again, not quiet awkward, but not all comfortable either. The silence was soon shattered when a whole wall was demolished by an explosion. My weapons automatically whined as they charged, my left hand transforming into plasma cannon, and my right hand near m hip, ready to grab my sword if need be. _

"_Give me the triple changer," A deep menacing voice hissed. _

"_Never," my mentor growled, stepping between me and the Decepticon. _

"_Very well," was the mechs reply before shooting Nightblaster square in the chest and near point black range, creating another loud boom. The hit threw the large dark mech backwards, landing on me. _

"_Go, Starfire. Leave Cybrotron so you won't be killed," he gasped. _

"_But, no, I won't leave you or Jazz," I cried, my optics filling with solvents._

"_Trust me, go!" I watched at his optics offlined before my vision was blurred from unshed tears. The weight of my mentor suddenly disappeared when his lifeless frame was lifted off of me and tossed across the room. _

"_You, triple changer, are mine," the 'Con hissed. _

_I jumped to my feet and quickly dashed around him, but my arm was grabbed causing my body to jerk against the hold. Instead of falling, I was swung around before being thrown out of the massive hole in the wall and hitting the neighboring buildings' exterior wall. I gasped with the sudden sharp pain, briefly paralyzed by it, and fell down to the street below. Luckily, my booster chose then to activate, sending me flying back up through the air. _

_As I flew farther and farther away, I was also being followed by the murderer of my mentor. I desperately tried to lose him, but after what seemed like forever, he gave up, and flew away, leaving me in the suffocating darkness of space, to go crazy in solitude. _

_I set course to follow the Allspark, a feint trail of its energy floating in space, providing something to follow. _

"That's what I did," I mumbled to myself. "I did as you said, mentor. I left, and chose to follow the Allspark."

After nearly going insane traveling through space, I found the planet the Allspark had landed on. I watched the organic life that flourished on the wet planet, and learned from them, became part of their culture, created my own human.

"How I wish I hadn't left Cybrotron," I murmured. "How I wish I hadn't left you, Jazz." As I gazed up towards the sky, I spotted the small bright spot that was my home planet. Guilt, pain, separation clawed at my spark like so many nights before. Pushing it down, I continued on my way, living another day, spending another night alone, with half of my spark many light years away. I cautiously allowed a forgotten feeling into my spark, something I didn't do often in fear of hurting myself further. _Hope._ Hopefully, one day I will once again be whole, together with my sparkmate.

* * *

**Don't forget to R&R!!! Chapters always come faster then.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long to update. School work and crap. Long term projects *shudders* Anywaaayyyyssss, here you all go!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Transformers! I do not own Obsessed or Mariah Carey **

**During the flashback, _bold and itallics is a thought._**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**3:00 **_is what the clock above the radio in my car read. I parked on the side of the street in front of the high school and got out. I walked up the steps and through the hall to the office. I stepped into the small room and took a seat in one of the chairs against the wall. Not long after I sat down, a short woman greeted me behind thick bifocals.

"Hello sweetie, how can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm Danielle Anderson, from Little Rock, Arkansas."

"Oh, yes, I remember, your mother was killed in a house fire, so you were transferring here with some family," she said, walking around a desk and rifling through a drawer until she pulled out an orange envelope.

I nodded, and stood when she motioned for me to take a seat in front of her desk.

"So, who is your family that are going to live with?" she clicked a pen, prepared to write down my answer.

"Mikaela Banes, she is my cousin," I replied. This was something I had done countless times, lied about my family and such.

"Ah, yes, Mikaela," she said as my scrawled down a sentence on a piece of paper.

"Do you have a driver's license?"

"Yes, I also own my own car."

"I need to see your license then."

I handed her the small card which was useless for me, since I w_as _the car.

"What type of car do you have?" she asked after writing down several other things.

"A red and black Lamborghini Murcielago," I replied, slipping the plastic card back into my wallet and into my purse.

She looked at me, surprised, and suspicious. "You know those cars are _very_ expensive."

"Yes, I do, but I can pay for it just fine. A friend soled in to me for a deal."

"Very well," she said, writing something else down.

After 'Question and Answer Time' was over and I got my schedule, the bell had just rung, signaling the end of the day. I walked down the halls, which were surprisingly not very crowded, and outside, where I spotted Mikaela leaning against a Hummer H3 with a muscular arm wrapped around her waist. When I was about twenty feet away, she spotted me and ran over to hug me.

"Danni, you're here! I haven't seen you in forever!" she cried.

"Yeah, same here, Mikaela, are you going to choke me, or let go?" I asked.

She released her embrace, and a smile was painted on her face.

"Who's she?" the guy that had his arm wrapped around Mikaela asked.

"This is my cousin, Danni. Danni this is Trent, my boyfriend, Trent, my cousin Danni."

He nodded at me, his eyes cleverly gazing at body. I glared at him, _such an idiot. _

"So, ready to go, Mikaela?" I asked as I watched someone in a dark green old Porsche convertible park a _little _to close my car.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys later," she replied, pecking Trent on the lips real quick before turning back to me.

"Where's your car?"

I nodded toward my true self, glistening in the Californian sunlight, which felt good.

"You have that?!" she shrieked, grabbing my upper right arm in a death grip, eyes wide in shock.

"Yes I do, ya like it?" I smiled.

"I love it!" she squealed, running over to it, while I followed at a walking pace. She stopped at the passenger door, and turned to look at me.

"How do I open it? There's no handle," she said. I rolled my eyes. Was it really hard for humans to open a door?

"You press where a handle usually would be until you hear a click," I said as I opened the drivers' side door and got in. I waited patiently for her after I shut my own door, feeling her soft human fingers on my door. I hardly ever let anyone ride with me, so it was a feeling I wasn't that used to.

Mikaela slammed the door shut, with unnecessary force, causing me to flinch.

"No need to slam the door," I said, and pushed the button to start the car, although I could start myself.

"Sorry," she mumbled, already messing with the radio, finding a station she liked.

"You can't wait one minute before fucking with the radio," I mumbled with a slight laugh.

She paused, inclined her head toward me with a smile tugging at her lips. "I haven't changed, I see, or in this case, hear."

"My language, Oh, that's never gonna change." Without taking much note of it, I slipped the seat belt around my passengers' body, where she had forgotten to do it, the click telling me what I did.

"Uh…" she said, at loss intelligent words.

"_Sorry,"_ I mumbled, leaning back in my seat and pretending to drive myself. _I really need to watch what I do to my passengers. It's too easy to slip up, like I just did. I have no idea what I would do if 'Kaela found out things she shouldn't. _

"Oo, I love this song!" she said, turning up the volume, and pumping _Obsessed_ by _Mariah Carrie _out of my high definition stereo system.

My hands tightened around the steering wheel as I realized how hard it would be to keep my secret around my cousin. She had always been very sharp, even as a little child.

_My cousin Mikaela and I were at the beach, playing in the sand as our mothers chattered away to each other under the cool shade of the beach umbrellas. I was eight, while Mikaela was seven, going to turn eight at the end of the summer. I had perfected my holoform for any age, except a little toddler. The youngest I could project it was a three year human female child. Since children didn't have cars, I sub-spaced it in a pendant necklace. It was red with black lines dancing across it. It was my real body, just very, very small, so it was Cybrotronian metal. I never took it off, even when I took a bath or shower, because the metal doesn't rust. I acted like an eight year old, but it was all pretend. I had researched all different stages of life and the level of mental development, so I was able to blend in as one. It got tiresome at times, but I continued, having little other option. _

_Anyway, I was in the process of filling a bucket with wet sand to add to the sand castle we were in the middle of building, when the plastic shovel I was using to dig a hole with snapped in two. So, I figured with my hand half a foot in the ground in a dark hole, I could dig with my hand. I started using my human hand, but it didn't work well, and ended up getting cut open from the shells buried in the sand. I chose to use my metal hand below to continue digging. _

"_Why aren't you using the shovel, Danni?" Mikaela asked. _

"_It broke, so I'm using my hand," I replied in an innocent eight year old voice. _

"_Why?" she asked. I chuckled inwardly, __**such an unnecessary question.**_

"_It just did," I said, thinking of much better ways to respond, but not as a child. _

"_Oh," she mumbled, going back to filling the bucket in front of her. _

_A little later, I was deep in thought using my fully mature processor Primus gave me when I heard a startled squeak. _

"_Danni, why is your hand red?!" Mikaela yelled, pointing to my exposed armored limb. _

_Faster than a human could blink, my lightly tanned skin was over my hand again. I winced at the amount of sand coating the gears and wires in my hand. _

"_My hand isn't red," I said, nervously glancing at our mothers, who didn't seem to notice Mikaela's announcement._

"_Yes it was. I saw your hand red, Danni," she pouted, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at me. _

"_Hey, 'Kaela, wanna go swimming?" I asked, changing the subject suddenly. _

_Her face instantly brightened, "Yes!" _

_When we were swimming in the shallow clear water, Mikaela said, "I know your hand is red, but I won't tell anyone." _

_I wonder if she still remembers that,_ I thought.

"Danni, mind if we go to the mall, cuz you need some clothes," Mikaela said.

"What? Oh, uh, I don't care. We can go if ya want to. I should probably get some stuff too."

"I love the red in your hair, it matches the car."

_Cause it's supposed to. _"Thanks-"I cut my sentence short when I heard a very loud, high pitched sound that I hadn't ever heard here on Earth. The shrieking sound shook my windows, and caused a few of my outer sensors to go temporarily offline, and my main audio sensors to ring as it cut off. It scrambled my radar, and for a few nano-kliks my ability to cloak my signal was severed, until my systems reset themselves.

"Danni," Mikaela grabbed my right upper arm, and shook me.

"What?" I asked, gazing over her shoulder, out the window and at a car lot, full of old, faded, rusted crappy cars, but one caught my attention. It looked just like the others, old with faded paint, yellow with black racing stripes, but there was something about it…something familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

"You swerved into the other lane," she said.

"Oh, I did? I was just thinking. So what are you going to get at the mall?"

"A few skirts, a shirt or two, and maybe another pair of shoes, you?"

"I don't know, whatever I find, I guess. Where do you like to shop?" I felt calmer with talking about another topic, something that I wouldn't have to explain, when I couldn't.

"It varies, I hardly ever go shopping, since I don't have the money," she looked out the window, embarrassed.

"Today, you can get anything you want, I'll buy it for ya," I said, smiling.

"I won't let you do that," she replied, frowning at me.

"Mikaela, you're letting me stay at your house, the least I could do is buy you a few things you want."

"I guess, but…"

"But…what, I have the money, and more to spare." I said.

"Fine," she grumbled.

We were silent for the rest of the ride to the mall.

"Oh, crap, Danni, I forgot. There's this party at the lake. We have to go, now," Mikaela exclaimed suddenly, after we walked out of the second shop.

"I have to go… why?" I drawled out lazily. I didn't really want to go, but if Mikaela was going to make a big deal out of it, I guess I had no other choice.

"Because, you're new, and a party is a very good way to get to now other people. Also, I'm not letting you ditch me."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine," I sighed. I turned toward the exit, but Mikaela grabbed my arm.

"What?" I asked.

"We have to change before," she said, and pulled me along into the nearest bathroom. From the three sets of clothes that I had time to buy, I chose white shorts, and a red shirt that matched my hair and car. The shoes were white platform sandals with a heel of three inches. I left my hair alone, hanging down my back. It would be hot to any human, but then again, I'm not one, so who cares. My holoform can't sweat, since it doesn't have the oils and other things like that humans do.

When I stepped out, and waited for Mikaela, I messed with my hair in the mirror out of boredom. Finally, my cousin stepped out of the stall dressed in a denim miniskirt; a peach colored half cut top that showed off her well toned abdomen, and browed platform heels that strapped around her ankle.

"Let's go, if we are," I said. Mikaela walked beside me out of the mall and to my car, two pairs of heels clicking against the hard surface of the ground. As soon as I turned the car on, Mikaela went straight for the radio, but paused with her finger an inch away. She gave me directions to the lake, _and then_ messed with the radio.

When I drove the curvy road beside the lake, my cousin and I were both singing along to the radio, which was blasting Hollywood Undead. Heads turned toward us when we became within earshot. I parked against the curb, and Mikaela and I got out. She walked over to a group and females, and dragged me along with her.

"Girls, this is my cousin, Danni. She's going to start school here tomorrow. Danni, this is Casey," she pointed to a blonde with blue eyes, "Brittany," a brunette with brown eyes, "and Abby," a red head with green eyes. They were all dressed about the same, a mini skirt, and either a very tight shirt, or a half shirt.

"A, B, C," I mused.

"What?" Casey asked.

"Nothing," I shrugged.

"'Kaela," Trent yelled, drawing our attention.

She shot me a half smile before going over to her boyfriend, leaving me with A, B, and C.

Listening to Mikaela's friends chatter about topics like boyfriends, and talk about other people behind their backs allowed me to think about my own _real_ problems. I was running low on energon, and eating human food could create some energon, but it burning more precious fuel than I got in return. Plus, squishy food was disgusting!

My sensors found a familiar signature, one that was similar to my own, Cybrotronian.

* * *

**Please R&R!!!!! Reviews are always liked, but no critisim please. a little constructive critisism is fine though. **


	4. Chapter 4

Heres the next chapter of the story. Sorry i haven't posted anything on it in a while, but i'm working on it more sincew school is about to end.

_thoughts_

**text messages.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

My real form was parked against the curb, and the old faded yellow Camero with black racing stripes that drove no more than two feet beside me definitely had a signature. Although it was cloaked, the close proximity to me was all I needed. The yellow Camero that I had saw earlier that day was a Cybertronian.

I watched as two looser young men got out. While one with brown curly hair conversed with my cousin's boyfriend, the long blonde haired one climbed a tree, _Odd. _Less than a minute after they began to talk, Trent got torched by a loser.

"Oh, no, these are 22's, I don't want you grinding them. How's 'bout my little bunny hops in the back seat?" he replied.

"I can't tell you how much I'm not your little bunny," my cousin said with a fake laugh before pushing Trent out of her way and walking down the road.

"She'll call me," he grumbling before turning back toward his snickering friends.

I texted 'Kaela to see if she wanted me to drive her home, but she declined saying she needed time to think.

'**You can think in the car,' **I replied.

'**No, it's ok Danni. I really need time 2 think. Stay and enjoy the party.'**

''**Kaela, the house is over ten miles away.'**

'**No, Danni, I want 2 b left alone.'**

'**Fine,'** I typed before sliding my phone back in my pocket.

"Miles, I need you to get out of the car," the curly haired boy said.

I turned my head to watch, as well as listen.

"What?" the blond haired kid, apparently named Miles asked.

"I'm going to drive her home tonight, so get out of my car."

"Well, you can put her in the back," he said, shrugging.

"Did you just say put her in the back, Miles? No, what is our pact?" the driver said, shutting his side door.

"Bros before hoes," Miles said as he was kicked out of the car and the door shut in front of him, and driving away.

I decided to leave as well; I had things that had to be done eventually. I told Mikaela's friends good bye and got into myself and drove off, caught in train of thought again, oblivious to the black and white Saleen Mustang cop car following me.

* * *

Driving until there was no civilization around, and no one was following me, I transformed into my jet mode and flew above the clouds. I had to alter my alt mode a bit to appear more Earthly. I didn't scan another jet, mostly because they didn't have one that is my size, but they weren't that aerodynamic. Instead, I copied some of the appearances of the Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor. It was the best in my opinion. I had to create a space within my chassis for a cockpit, since my original form did not have one, completely unnecessary. The missile proof glass was the same from my Lamborghini alt mode, tinted an extremely dark shade of black. I continued on my course to the Arctic Circle, where I discovered a rather large pocket of the fluid Cybertronians ran on, Energon. It was a mid-grade, surprisingly, which is hard to find, with little slag in it.

Flying over the exact coordinates of the energon pocket, I suddenly nose dived and flew vertically down into the near freezing temperature of the Arctic Sea. The water didn't bother me. Outer Space reached much colder temperatures that Earth did.

I continued to plummet farther and farther under the level of the surface, going much further than any human could.

Finally, I reached the sandy bottom and located the little cave using my night vision setting on my optics. Using my thrusters to propel me, and my wings to guide and stabilize me, I cut through the water and entered the cave. Below me, brightly glowing pink liquid illuminated the inside of the cave; the only way for you to see the glow, is to enter the cave. Energon is denser than water, so it pooled there. I took a couple custom built empty containers out of my subspace, took the lid off of one, and dipped it into the pink fluid.

* * *

By the time I finished filling the containers and getting my left wing unstuck from the cave wall without causing the whole thing to collapse, and flew back, it was past midnight in Tranquility, California.

I was just about to land and transform back into my car alt mode, when a bright pillar of light shown through the clouds just a couple feet from my right wing. In surprise, and instinct, I rolled away from the sudden light before leveling back out a couple hundred feet away.

My engines stalled when I saw when the light was showing, the Autobot insignia.

* * *

**So, here ya go. I'm working on the next chapter now, so hopefully if nothing comes up it will be done within the next couple days. ^_^**

**Review and tell me what ya think. Constructive critism is welcome too. ;P**


End file.
